Pokemon Unbound Journeys
by WriterFraz
Summary: in my take on the Pokémon franchise, Ash Ketchum, although hilariously stupid, oblivious and fairly successful, has had an epiphany after losing in Unova and realises that starting afresh in a new region has its upsides but also has many key drawbacks. Deciding to stick to his roots he goes to Kalos, what awaits him there? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Unbound Journeys**

 **Information:**

 **Hey there guys, WriterFraz here for my first ever Fanfic! So in my take on the Pokémon franchise, Ash Ketchum, although hilariously stupid, oblivious and fairly successful, has had an epiphany after losing in Unova (I know very cliché but just bear with me please xD) and realises that starting afresh in a new region has its upsides but also has many key drawbacks, cough cough Pikachu getting seriously hurt at the beginning of every new region and Ash has no back-up Pokémon cough cough.**

 **Let's be honest, it's starting to get a bit repetitive and annoying. But at least Pikachu didn't crispify (yes I made up a word) a girl's bike XD and I know the adorable little rodent didn't fry Iris' bike but in my opinion the Unova series was fairly dull despite having some great moments at times. The XY and XY and Z run I found to be my favourite so far and I am very excited for the finale of Kalos league where the writers better not make Ash screw himself over in every league so far barring Sinnoh, which was just outright unwinnable and unfair.**

 **And yes, sorry to any Pokeshippers, AdvanceShippers, PearlShippers, etc. this is an AmourShipping fanfic (eventually not making any promises on how quickly they will get together but it's guaranteed that Serena will tell Ash her feelings- seriously girl, just do it!) I am planning to follow the main story of XY and XY and Z with a few differences. Like Ash actually aging and being older than 10. In this story he will be around 15 as I think that's a reasonable age for him going into the Kalos League.**

 **Sorry about the super long intro, I felt that this explanation of what my plan with this story was necessary, don't worry, it won't happen in every chapter I release…I hope…**

 **Anyway I plan to write as much as I possibly can this summer break and try to get at least 1 or 2 chapters released a week!**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I do not own anything about my story, all rights are reserved for Pokémon and their writers (Who better let Ash WIN this time…)**

 **Chapter 1: A new adventure! Enter the Kalos league!**

 _Welcome to Pallet Town, a beautiful countryside town in Kanto, home to this young man, 15-year-old Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu, who find themselves lying on a nearby hill thinking about their past journeys…_

"I just don't get it Pikachu…we should have won at least one league by now y'know…" sighed Ash sadly as he rubbed his eyes

"Pikachuuuu" whimpered his long-time partner

"We need to regroup and re-evaluate our plans, right buddy?"

"Pika! Pikapi pika?"

"Thanks buddy I knew you would agree, and what do you mean? So what if I used a big word? I mean it's not like I'm stupid" Exclaimed Ash finally showing off his famous grin

"Pikaaaa" laughed Pikachu as he bolted down the hill

"Why you sly little- come back here mister, don't think you can get away saying that that easily!" shouted Ash as he raced after his partner. They ran down the hill towards the Ketchum residence at the heart of Pallet town. "Hey mom! We're back!" Screamed Ash as he crashed through the door to his house

"Hi sweetie it's good to see you've finally come back to your old self!" replied Delia from the kitchen, "dinner is almost ready, why don't you get wash up and set the table for 4?"

"Sure thing mom!" said Ash as Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's shoulder, he ran to the stairs and turned back quickly "4 mom? Who's coming for dinner?

"Oh did I not tell you?" Asked his mother, Ash sweat-dropped

"No you didn't"

"Oops, well, Professor Oak and Alexa, the reporter you met in Unova are coming around, they said they wanted to ask you something important" Delia explained. Ash nodded and raced upstairs to wash his hands and ran back down and began to set the table when the doorbell rang. Mister Mime waddled over to the door and opened it "Mime!" greeted the humanoid pokémon when the faces of Alexa and professor Oak appeared in the doorway.

"Good afternoon Mimey! Do you mind if we come in?" Greeted the pokémon professor. Mr. Mime stood aside and held the door open and gestured for the two guests to enter the house each passing with a smile to the pokémon. "Hey Ash! Good to see you and Delia again! You two Pikachu" Smiled Oak

"Yes thanks for inviting us" said the reporter while heliolisk jumped from Alexa's shoulder and ran to play with its electric friend

During dinner Oak broke the silence "Ash" the boy looked up from his plate with a mouthful of food "erm, Ash, Alexa here was just discussing the pokémon found in her home region, Kalos, and suffice to say it definitely sounds like an interesting region with a whole new adventure; and hear this, there is a new type of pokémon there: the fairy type, unusual as it seems pokémon who are native to both Kanto and Kalos have different types, for example, the infamous jigglypuff-"

Ash and Pikachu shuddered at the name- "here in Kanto is just a plain normal type, but in Kalos it seems to be a fairy type! Incredible! Also, there is this new form of evolution only found in battle called Mega Evolution, a subject both Gary and I have found very peculiar, especially as it opens up a whole new field of research that an acquaintance of mine Professor Sycamore is currently the leading expert on it. See I was going to send Gary to this new region with Alexa, however, he seems very preoccupied with his work on fossils in Sinnoh still, so, he suggested I sent you instead, allowing you to compete in the Kalos league and experience mega evolution first hand. So, what do you say?"

All attention now was placed onto the boy who had just stopped eating and was just trying to soak everything in "So, suppose I do go how would I get there, it's not like Kalos is like Johto, right next to us" grinned Ash

"You can hitch a ride with me" Alexa said "I'm heading back home in the next few weeks and I still haven't finished interviewing you yet Ash, so, how about on the journey there I finish that interview and take you straight to Professor Sycamore?" Ash quickly nodded with the biggest grin plastered onto his childish face

"Let's go Alexa, but before that, I need to do somethings first" said Ash cryptically the adults looked at each other confused while Ash just smiled

"Okay… umm, so what, the flight's in a fortnight I hope you're going to be ready by then" replied Alexa while Ash just nodded.

 **And Done!**

 **Cliff-hangers are fun!**

 **What does Ash need to do to before the trip?**

 **Will I stop making new paragraphs for every new line?**

 **Probably not xD**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story! Constructive critisms are always welcome as I am an English A-level student just trying to improve his writing, but please note the key word is constructive! Please show mercy to this fanfic noob xD.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **WriterFraz is out! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: Unbound Journeys**

 **Wassap guys WriterFraz back here with a new chapter! Alright so since I'm away this weekend I decided to post now instead of next week as I am quite busy but I will write in advance so all I have to do is post it whenever I can. So to Alola Amourshipping in response to your question, honestly I haven't even thought about it yet as I'm writing this…info bit?... so I guess you just have to read on to find out xD, though it is gonna be revealed in this chapter so it's not going to be too long before you find out anyway.**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I do not own Pokémon unfortunately all rights are reserved for the Pokémon company and their writers.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Kalos!**

"Come on Pikachu we're gonna be late! Screamed a boy as he raced down the stairs of his house

"Pikapi!" Yelled back his partner from the top of the stairs. The duo ran down the stairs to this landing where Professor Oak and Alexa were there waiting. His mother entered the room from the kitchen

"Dear oh dear Ash, when will you ever wake up on time?" Sighed Delia as she hugged her son, "Oh look at you, you're all grown up! I can't believe you're leaving already, oh you're just like your dad! Can't stay in one place for over a month before rushing off to a new adventure! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks mom" replied Ash releasing the hug and giving his famous ear to ear grin, "I'll be back before you know it and with new pokémon and a league win under my belt!" They left the house with his mother waving as he entered the car

"Oh I almost forgot! Ashy!" Cried Delia, Ash cringed as he slowly looked back hoping to Arceus she wasn't going to say it, "Don't forget to change your you-know-what's every day!"

"MOM!" Screamed Ash red from embarrassment as the car started to pull away, "I'm 15 now! I know what to do!" Alexa and Pikachu just laughed inside the car and Professor Oak wasn't faring much better trying to hold in his laughter next to Delia.

A few hours later Alexa and Pikachu boarded the plane, as they sat down Alexa was telling Ash about all the new kinds of pokémon this new Kalos region offered, the teenager listened as his eyes glinted full of excitement for a new adventure "By the way Ash, what kind of errand did you have to run these past couple of weeks, I mean I barely saw you and Pikachu and I was staying in your guest bedroom"

"Umm, well, you see, ugh that…you know what, why don't I show you later when we get to Professor Sycamore's lab, Professor Oak asked me to stop by his lab when we arrive in Lum-eye-ose City, or whatever it's called, before I run off to do my usual gym challenges" Alexa nodded slowly at the boy as Pikachu and Ash were still sweating, Alexa wanted to pry further, she is a reporter after all, but decided to keep quiet

"Sure Ash, whatever you say, and by the way, it's pronounced Lume-ee-ose City, not Lum-eye-ose"

"Yea whatever, that place" Pikachu just shook his head at his trainer's actions.

4 hours later, the plane landed in Lumiose City airport and the two, plus Pikachu, got in a taxi and headed straight for Professor Sycamore's lab.

MEANWHILE! (A/N sorry I just really wanted to do that xD)

Knock knock knock

"Come on Serena! We're gonna be late! Calem, Trevor and Tierno are already waiting at Aquacorde Town" Shouted Shauna

"I know I know girl, don't need to rush me! I'm just trying to choose a hat!" Cried Serena "ummm okay! I found one! I'm coming down now" The honey blonde girl quickly put on her pink straw hat over her long hair, ran out her house and greeted by Shauna "Let's go!"

"Finally!" The two girls walked together down route one chatting happily and gossiping together. At the gate of Aquacorde Town, they were met by three boys

"Jeez what took you guys so long? You're easily an hour late" Sighed Calem as he greeted the two girls

"I'm sorry Mr. Perfect but your girlfriend here decided to take forever to find a hat" teased Shauna

"Shauna, how many times do I need to tell you I'm not interested in Calem, I'm waiting on someone else" Serena sighed as she turned to look at Trevor "So, are we heading out or what? I can't wait to get my first pokémon!"

"Yea we're going to go now" Said Tierno

"Yay! Finally, I can't believe that the minimum age for people to start their journey changes in different regions, I've been waiting for this day ever since I made my promise to…" She stopped herself as the others were laughing

"Serena, you keep mentioning this Ash from Kanto, I Don't even think he exists" Giggled Shauna "Or if he does, how much do you want to bet he's forgotten you?"

Serena turned beet red "Hmph believe what you will, he does exist, can we just go now?" The group smiled and turned their attention towards Lumiose City and the start of a brand new adventure…

 **Cliffhanger! Dun dun duuunnnnn!**

 **Anyway, this chapter was literally just a filler, I needed to fill in all the gaps leading up to the bit when Garchomp was being taken over by Team Rocket, which I hopefully have enough ideas to write it by Monday… anyway, I dunno how to incorporate Team Flare this early on, should I just add them in as they normally come? Or should I add them in where the game does?**

 **I dunno yet, looks like brainstorming is in order!**

 **Sorry for the short filler chapter, the next one should come out fairly soon, like tonight or tomorrow or sometime in the upcoming days**

 **See you then! WriterFraz out! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon: Unbound Journeys**

 **Hey guys, WriterFraz here with another chapter I think I've decided what and how I'm going to incorporate Team Flare in this series/run/story(?). I think I'm going to take a route that follows both the game and the anime, mainly the anime in terms of teams and who will catch who. And, instead of Serena battling it out against her mother for her dream, I think I'm going to somewhat follow that and somehow not, I'm still trying to work it out, Really, I'm just writing everything that comes out of the top of my head at the moment! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Unfortunately, I do not own anything about pokémon, all rights are reserved for the Pokémon Company and their writers**

"Wow! So this is Professor Sycamore's lab? It's enormous!" exclaimed Ash in complete awe of the building, "Come on Alexa, I wanna go inside already!"

Alexa chuckled to herself, "Slow your Tauros' Ash, the lab isn't going anywhere"

"I know, but I am!" Replied Ash hastily, "Come on! I wanna meet th-" Ash hit the floor, he looked up and what he saw startled him, he just ran into a Garchomp, and the massive land dragon-shark was staring him down, eyeing him and watching Ash's every move "uhhhh, ummm…"

"Sorry about that, Garchomp tends to be excited when meeting new people and can sometimes startle them quite badly" Called a masculine voice from the inside, "Anyway, why don't you come in, you are Alexa, Ash and Pikachu right? I've been expecting you!"

"So you are Professor Sycamore?" Asked Alexa

"Indeed I am, why don't you come inside and get yourself comfortable, we have a lot to talk about"

 ** _In a van nearby…._**

"They've entered the building" Said a voice

"Okay, what do you see?"

"It seems like the Professor casually has a powerful looking Garchomp at his disposal"

"Yes it seems so"

"That could be a problem"

"Or it could be our way in…"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've got a fairly good idea on what to do now…"

"WUBBA WUBB-"

"Shhhh!"

 ** _Back in the Professor's lab_**

"Mega Evolution?"

"That's right Ash, I honestly don't know much about it as it seems to still be shrouded in mystery, but in theory when a trainer's bond with their pokémon is at the max, they can achieve a new form, a new evolution that only appears in battle, and once the battle's over the pokémon reverts back to its normal form… It seems like this evolution can only be achieved with a pokémon's mega stone and a trainer's key stone, both very difficult to find."

"I see" says Alexa, "So, which pokémon can achieve this form?"

"Well, it seems that the three Kanto can, as well as the three Hoenn starters as well, along with a few more, but we don't know if every pokémon can actually mega evolve. Garchomp here can, that's why we do tests on him to see what changes in his body and power."

"That's so cool!" "Pika!" Exclaimed Ash and Pikachu, "So Professor, I actually have a few pokémon that-"

A voice was heard from the outside "Hello, Professor Sycamore? You asked us to come in to your lab today and receive our starter pokémon for our journey."

"Oh what? Is today the day? I completely forgot hold on I'll be right out" Alexa, Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped, "You guys can come out and see this too, it's always fascinating watching young people receive their first pokémon!" Alexa, Ash and Pikachu nodded as they followed Professor Sycamore to the main hall and meet the new trainers.

As soon as the professor entered the hall he was greeted by 5 faces "Hi professor, did you really forget?"

"Of course not Calem, I was just teasing" The 5 new trainers face vaulted. Alexa, Ash and Pikachu entered the hall followed by Garchomp. Ash, Alexa and Pikachu were each carrying one pokéball. "Here they are professor!" Said Alexa

"Wow are these the new trainers getting their starters today?" Ash asked as the professor turned back to the 5 new faces.

"So choose a pokéball, Don't worry, I have some more, I knew 5 people were coming today, so as well as the Kalos starters, I have the Kanto starters as well"

"I choose Fennikin!" Said Serena excitedly

"Go Squritle!" Exclaimed Tierno

"I want you, Bulbasaur!" Shauna shouted

"I choose Charmander!" Said Trevor

"And I choose Chespin!" Said Calem calmly, though, he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice

The professor nodded pleased with what choices were made. He turned back around to get something in some kind of case. "These are pokedexs (A/N. is that how you spell it? What is the plural of pokedex?) they all you to document any kind of pokemon you encounter. All you have to do is scan the pokemon in question. Here, try it out on your starters" Professor Sycamore said as he passed the 5 new trainers their new pokedex, "And don't think I've forgotten about you Ash, here's one for you as well."

"Ash" thought Serena "Is it really you?" She didn't notice that she was staring at him when Shauna elbowed her stomach and smirked at her, Serena just blushed

"Ash?" Said Calem "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Replied Ash not paying any attention to anything while he fiddled with his new pokedex; Pikachu just sweat dropped, "Who am I? Oh, I'm a pokémon trainer from Kanto who just arrived in Kalos close to 4 hours ago. I came to the lab to talk to Professor Sycamore about mega evolution and-"

"I'm sorry Ash, but you did promise to show me what kind of errand you had to run before we left, now may be a good time seeing as you seem to have a crowd" said Alexa "Come on! Hurry up, I've gotta see this!" she added turning on her camera

"Ugh fine. C'mon Pikachu, lets show them what we've been up to" Said Ash as he reached into his belt and drew out 5 pokéball "Ready?" The others nodded not really having any idea on what was actually happening "Okay, here goes" Ash walked out into the lab's reserve "Come on out guys! We've made it!" Shouted the teenager excitedly as one by one pokemon appeared out of their balls. First Sceptile, then Heracross, then Pidgeot, then Krookidile, and finally Charizard, who proceeded to roar at his entrance scaring all in the vicinity. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my team of my strongest pokémon! Sceptile, Heracross, Pidgeot, Krookidile, Charizard and my partner Pikachu!" He turned to his pokemon, "Guys, these are Professor Sycamore, Alexa, uhhhh… Sorry not trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"I'm Tierno"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Trevor"

"Hi! I'm Shauna!"

"Calem"

Serena was just staring in awe at Ash, unable to move or say anything "uhh uhhh uhhh" Shauna once again proceeded to elbow her while everyone laughed "I'm S-Serena, n-nice t-to m-meet y-you…"

"Cool! Nice to meet you guys!" Shouted Ash as his pokemon roared in approval, while Charizard just flamethrowered him leaving him coverd in ash (A/N lol) and soot.

"Oh no Ash, are you okay?" Asked Serena worriedly

Ash shook of the chards of the flamethrower "Yea, I'm fine, unfortunately, that's the only way my Charizard knows how to say hi to me…" The others sweat dropped. "Hey Guys, why don't yopu roam and check this place out, you can too Pikachu" his pokemon all nodded and started to go off in different directions and explored the indoor reserve.

"Wow Ash, you've got some really strong pokemon!" Complimented Trevor

Ash rubbed the back of his head "Yea, they're pretty strong, huh? These guys have all been with my for a really long time, well, except Krookidile, who was with me in my last region, Unova. See, I've been traveling for 5 years so I've been able to catch and see new incredible things!"

"So, you're from Kanto right?" Asked Shauna "Wasn't Charizard your starter? Why did you say Pikachu was your partner?"

Ash looked back at his pokemon, "well, you see, I overslept the day I was meant to start my journey and ended up with Pikachu, I met Charizard sometime later as a little Charmander who was left abandoned in the rain by his selfish trainer. So glad we beat the crap out of that asshole" Said Ash darkly

"So, where have you travelled?" Asked Tierno excitedly

"Well, I've explored Kanto, the Orange Islands, Hoenn, the Kanto Battle Frontier, Sinnoh and Unova" Ash thought aloud

"Wow! You're so cool!" Exclaimed Trevor, "Can I take a picture of your pokemon?" Ash nodded as Trevor went on his usual obsession with taking pictures while his little baby Charmander happily followed him everywhere. The group sweat dropped at the scene, laughing.

"Wait, you said your name was Serena right? You seem kinda familiar, why is that?" Asked Ash eyeing Serena down

Serena blushed, "um, well, uh, you see th-"

BOOOOM!

"What was that?"

"Professor, something's happened to Garchomp!" Called a voice from the inside

"Maggie, what's happening?" Asked Sycamore worriedly

"There were these three people who said they wanted to see you and Garchomp, then they put a collar around Garchomp and, and, professor he went ballistic!" Explained Maggie the Assistant

Ash clenched his fists and immediately knew who they were "No! Not those guys again!" He recalled all his pokémon, "Come on Pikachu we've got trouble!" Pikachu nodded and ran up to Ash's shoulder and the both of them ran off towards the explosion sight

"Let's follow him!" Said Tierno

"Right" was the response everyone else gave. They ran in, past the lab and went into the hall where three figures stood backs facing them while Garchomp looked menacingly at the trainers' arrival

"Team Rocket!" Shouted Ash, "Why are you here!?"

"Muwahahaha Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite the peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach from the stars above!"

"Jessie!" She turned to face them

"James!" He turned to face them

"And Meowth! Now dat's a name!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"  
"WAAAABBBAA WABBBA!"

"Sorry, who are you?" Asked Shauna

"Is that a talking Mewoth?" Asked Professor Sycamore  
"They're bad guys who try to steal other people's pokemon, mainly mine." Explained Ash. He turned to the three villains "Hey, you've been chasing me for 5 years already give it a rest!"  
"Nuh-uh twerp, see dat Pikachu is one of a kind and we was gonna steal it, den we saw dis super powerful Garchomp and decided to take dis beauty instead!" Mewoth said

"Hahahaha! Garchomp attack these twerps!" Said Jessie as James fiddled with the remote

"That remote must be controlling Garchomp, James has the remote we gotta…" Ash began when Garchomp turned and looked his attackers in the eyes and roared

"Uhh James, why is Garchomp looking at us like that?" Asked Jessie worriedly

"EEEEE I don't know! Ask Meowth!" Replied James scared

"Why yous askin meee?" Began Meowth as Garchomp readied a hyper beam  
"Uh oh…"  
"You sure we can't talk about this?"

BOOOM! Garchomp hit Team Rocket with his hyper beam sending them flying

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAIIIN!"

"WABBA WABBA"

Ding.

Ash face palmed at the sight of them "they are so embarrassing" He turned his attention to Garchomp who was starting to go on a rampage. The 5 new trainers looked at Ash scared of what may come if he got too close. "Garchomp, please, let me help you. That collar must really hurt" Garchomp turned to Ash with killer intent in his eyes as he readied another hyper beam. Ash hurriedly took out a pokéball "Charizard cover us!"

BOOOM!

Garchomp flew off into the distance.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD DONE!**

 **Cliffhangers are cool!**

 **Anyway, I think I have a basic idea on what to do with these characters… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**

 **WriterFraz out! PEACE!**


End file.
